


First Meeting

by PalauMaggot



Series: F & P 'Verse [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Background Character Death, Feel-good, First Meetings, Gen, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalauMaggot/pseuds/PalauMaggot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between Q and his half siblings for my story "Facts and Probabilities" Just in case people were wondering about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the big story as a flashback type of scene but I thought that it didn't fit and took it out. :) Enjoy!

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes had had a falling out two years after Sherlock was born. They parted ways for a few years, sharing visits between them for the boys and still kept in contact with each other. Three years later they got back together.

Wanda had a baby a year before they were rejoined and let the father keep the kid. She wanted to keep traveling but also wanted a stable home for her son. The father agreed and wholeheartedly accepted full custody of the child.

They parted and she left the handling to him. When she got back together with Mr. Holmes she told him about the baby and that he was being taken care of by the father. Mr. Holmes didn’t hold it against her but wanted to make sure that the child was well kept and after a little persuasion she let him talk to the father.

Wanda called and sometimes visited twice a year to spend time with the boy. Although she never let him come to meet her two other boys since they were… different.

Three years after they had gotten back together, Isaac’s father fell ill. Too ill to take care of the just turned five year old and he phoned Wanda to tell her about his inevitable passing. The three boys knew of each other but had never met until then.

Isaac knew them through Wanda’s phone calls and Sherlock and Mycroft knew of Isaac through observing and listening in on said phone calls.  
Wanda went to pick Isaac up from Hull early that morning and talked the entire four hour drive back to Bristol about what to expect from the other two boys.

The boy was quiet and just listened. His entire life was being changed and it sounded like he was going into a house where no one would like him. Isaac was as smart as his brothers but didn’t let his knowledge known since he was such a loner at his home. His father knew and liked to show off his genius child at times which made the child retreat more into himself. Isaac didn’t like the attention.

Isaac blinked when the cheery “We’re here!” came from the driver seat and looked out the window. He had never seen a house so big and automatically wondered if it was really practical for a family of four.

He didn’t voice his thoughts.

Wanda opened the door, helped him out of the backseat and ruffled his messy locks of hair. Isaac let her and reached behind him to grab his backpack that held the things that he cared about most. He quietly followed Wanda up the path, turning to look back and seeing that a few people were getting his things out of the car.

Isaac stopped and went back to grab a bag to help them. The helpers smiled at the young boy and he nodded back. He took two of the bags and quickly tried to catch up with Wanda who was now watching him with soft eyes.

Isaac felt a blush rising to his cheeks and looked down at the gravel.

Wanda knelt in front of him and started to straighten out his jacket, “Oh, you aren’t going to fit in very well here are you.” she said with a small smile. She stopped fiddling with his clothes and he looked back up to her. She kept smiling, “You’re going to be very popular with the staff if you keep doing that.” She placed a finger under his chin to keep him looking at her, “And that is something that you shouldn’t lose no matter how anyone treats you, okay?”

Isaac gave her a small smile and nodded. Maybe he could be alright here if she was around for a good amount of the time. He saw her become overwhelmingly happy at his first smile and she ruffled his hair again.

“Time to meet your brothers!”

Maybe not. Isaac thought as the bottom of his stomach dropped. His face must have turned white since she consolingly patted his head and said, “Sooner you get it over with the better.”

Wanda opened the door and called, “We’re home!” she turned back to Isaac and gently took his two bags and placed them next to the door. She wisely let him keep his backpack since he shook his head when they were first leaving to place it in the trunk.

Mr. Holmes came out first and knelt down so that he was eye level with the boy, “Don’t consider yourself not a part of this family, okay?” He patted Isaac’s shoulder and rose to stand next to Wanda, “Stop staring boys, come down and introduce yourselves.”

Isaac noticed the two others at the top of the stairs but tried not to show it. He glanced up and watched them as they walked down. There was a boy that had the same black messy hair and eye color as himself and the other had reddish hair and a darker color of eyes.

He noticed that the younger one was playing with some sort of dirt from the fingernails and that the elder was probably reading from the indentations on his hands. Once again he didn’t voice his thoughts.

“This is Mycroft and Sherlock.” Wanda said gesturing to the two boys and then she gestured to the youngest, “This is Isaac.”

Sherlock cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, “What’s the 77th decimal of pi?”

Isaac heard the father hiss Sherlock’s name but couldn’t help but wonder if he should say 0 or to round up since the next digit was 8. So Isaac said nothing.

Sherlock scoffed and turned up the stairs muttering, “Great another dull one.”

Mycroft gave Isaac a somewhat cold smile (Or it could have just been his face.) and sighed, “Please excuse Sherlock, he’s a bit of an odd one.” He strode forward and awkwardly held out his hand for a hand shake.

Isaac blinked and uncurled his hand from the strap on his backpack before shaking Mycroft’s, ‘ _So_ _he’s_ _more_ _formal_. _Probably_ _wants_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _perfect_ _one_.’ He didn’t speak.

One week into his stay, Isaac overheard Mr. Holmes and Wanda talking in the kitchen. He had woken up early and was going to make himself something to eat but stopped and listened.

“I’m afraid something’s wrong with him! He hasn’t spoken since I picked him up, what if the change is too much for him?”

Mr. Holmes sighed and Isaac assumed that he was holding his wife, “He’ll talk in his own time. Isaac’s just confused right now and needs to figure everything out, we just have to be there for him, okay Wanda?”

Isaac backed up quietly and went back to his room. He didn’t like hurting his mother. He just wasn’t sure what to say and didn’t want to become a loner like he was at his old home. He sat on his bed and tapped his fingers against his knee. There was a shadow coming from his doorway and he glanced up, seeing Sherlock. The nine year old had his arms crossed and was staring.

Isaac stared back.

Sherlock went forward and sat heavily on the bed, “I’m assuming that you heard all that.” He watched as the younger broke eye contact and opted to look out the window, “There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re just different, right?”

Isaac looked back to his brother and then down at the mattress between them.

“Look different dads or not, we’re still related to each other.” Sherlock made a face as he said the next part, “We’re still brothers.” He blinked when Isaac let out a small chuckle.

Isaac smiled at Sherlock and nodded. His eyes drifted to a notepad and pencil and then back to Sherlock. Isaac nodded to himself and crawled over to the pad and started writing on it.

Sherlock calmly waited and took in the small amount of things that were on the shelves, clearly well loved items but not many nonetheless. He blinked when a piece of paper was held out to him. The brunet raised an eyebrow before looking down to read it. All he saw were numbers.

Isaac fiddled with the pencil and watched as Sherlock’s lips slowly turned into a big grin. He smiled back.

Sherlock glanced at the boy and then smiled mischievously, holding out his hand “Let’s do an experiment.”

Isaac hesitated before taking the hand offered to him. He stayed where he was when the elder tried to pull him out the door. When Sherlock turned questioningly Isaac looked down again and mumbled, “Can it explode?”

Sherlock’s eyes brightened as he all but shouted, “Yes!” before dragging his little brother outside. He shouted to the kitchen where their parents were watching with wide eyes, “Isaac and I are going to do an experiment!”

Isaac was smiling as he was being dragged and glanced over his shoulder at his mother. He caught her eyes softening with happiness and then turned back to his brother.

Writing down the 77 digits of pi was the best decision he had ever made.


End file.
